Raina
Perfil *'Nombre real:' Oh Hye Rinthumb|258px|Raina *'Apodos:' 레이나 / Raina *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositora, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 07-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 166cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Signo zodiacal: Tauro *'''Agencia: PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografia Antes de pertenecer al grupo, hizo una audición en el programa “Super Stark” de la Mnet. Participo en la intro del video de Pledis titulado “Stand up For Love”. En el 2010 formo parte del subgrupo de after school titulado Orange Caramel Junto a Lizzy y Nana Temas para Dramas *''Even For A Day (Feat Kan Jong Wook )'' para Tasty Life (2012) *''Self-Luminous (Feat. Man Sung)'' para My Shining Girl (2012) Junto a After School *''Have You Forgotten para Lights and Shadows (2011) Peliculas *White Curse of the Melody (2011)/ Cameo Anuncios *The Saem Cosmetics CF Programas de TV *2009: Playgirlz School Every 1 Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' After School *'Sub grupo: Orange Caramel *'''Sub grupo:AS BLUE *'Debut: '''2009 *'Club de fans': Reindears *'Apodos': Raintaro, Baby Hamster (por sus mejillas que son similares a las de un bebe) *'Especialidad: Componer, Cantar, Tocar Piano, Escribir canciones. *'''Comparte cuarto con: Nana *'Amigos Idol: 'Jo Kwon, Ye Won *'Pasatiempos: '''La fotografía *Escribió las siguientes canciones:' Still '(Orange Caramel 2do mini album), '''Love Love Love '(After school single). *Dueto junto a Jerry con la cancion *Going To Love* *Fue Barista The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. *Es 3° generacion de After School. (junto con Nana) *Se dice que antesde audicionar para la empresa de PLEDIS habia audicionado para la empresa Core Contents Media para estar con T-ARA pero no la aceptaron. *Raina fue estudiante y estuvo entrenandose en SM Entertainment junto a G.O de MBLAQ, Ga Yoon de 4minute, Taeyeon de Girls Generation, Onew de SHINee, Sunyeol de Infinite, y Hyunyoung de Rainbow, tambien se dijo que Raina podria haber debutado junto a las chicas de Girls Generation óF(x) *Es la lider de la sub-unidad Orange Caramel *Durante su epoca de escuela conoció a Jo Kwon (2AM) del cual aun es amiga *Kan de F.Cuz Dijo en una entrevista que le gustaría ser amigo de ella *Es muy buena rapeando aunque no lo ha demostrado en sus canciones *ShinDong de Super Junior dijo recientemente en su programa de radio "ShimShim Tapa" que encontraba a JungAh como la miembro mas linda del grupo pero su tipo ideal de chica era Raina Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Google+ Galeria .p.png 3bh.jpg 2gf n.jpg 1hf .jpg 2ghb.jpg 3 (2)43546.jpg 46466667.jpg raina45.jpg raina-2.jpg raina6B.O.Y.jpg raina8B.O.Y.jpg 20100323_afterschool_7.jpg 2iojio.jpg 3ijoi.jpg 4thg h.jpg 5tum.jpg 6hgn6.jpg 1jhir.jpg 2jk .jpg 3 n.jpg 1ghnhm.jpg as8e.jpg Rainam.jpg tumblr_m5mae6dDh21ryp000o4_1280.jpg 1nmb.jpg divarania.png 3vcfg.jpg 4jhm .jpg Tumblr m4gudbPKci1qzk5tao1 1280.png Raina~1_1_~1.JPG ﻿ Raina2OrangeCaramel.jpg Raina0.jpg Raina166.jpg Raina2010 2.jpg Tumblr lt7zpm2JUR1qfaisyo1 400.png Raina3orangecaramel.jpg Raina8.jpg Raina4.jpg Raina6.jpg Raina 1280.png Raina7.jpg RainaOrangeCaramel.jpg Tumblr lxwa62C7et1r76yg4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lxwa62C7et1r76yg4o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m8j9h7MJeQ1qzk5tao1 250.jpg Raina5477.jpg Videos thumb|left|290px|♪ Leaning against time (solo)thumb|right|290px|♪ Self Luminous ft Mansung thumb|left|290px|♪ Going To Love ft Jerrythumb|right|290px|♪ Even After A Day ft Kan Jong Wook thumb|left|290px|♪ I want to know (Inmortal Song 2)thumb|right|290px|♪ Love Does Not Wait (solo) thumb|left|290px|♪ For You Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor